1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for energizing a laptop computer in a vehicle.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional method for automatically turning off a computer is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 455756. A computer 20 is connected to a power supply of a vehicle such as a car, aircraft and a boat through a controller 10 for turning off the computer 20.
When an ignition of the vehicle is turned on, the computer 20 is energized by the power supply of the vehicle through the controller 10. When the ignition is turned off, an OFF signal is sent to the computer 20 for turning off the computer 20. It generally takes a period of time (the “normal period”) to turn off the computer 20. After turning off the computer 20, a FINISH signal is provided. On receiving the FINISH signal, the controller 10 stops the energizing. Alternatively, if not receiving the FINISH signal within a pre-determined period of time, the controller 10 stops the energizing. The pre-determined period is longer than the normal period.
Problems have been encountered in using the conventional method. Firstly, it takes quite some time for the controller 10 to normally operate after the ignition is turned on since the controller 10 must go through a process for initiation.
Secondly, the controller 10 is complicated because it includes a mechanism to detect the state of a switch 29 of the computer 20, a mechanism to provide the OFF signal and a mechanism to receive the FINISH signal.
Thirdly, the controller 10 cannot turn on and off the computer 20. The controller 10 only controls the energizing of the computer 20. The actuation and termination of the computer 20 is done by an element 28 operatively connected to the switch 29.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.